


Jealousy

by Camelot836



Series: Of Arranged Marriages and True Love [1]
Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Coronation day, Dancing, F/M, Matchmakers, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelot836/pseuds/Camelot836
Summary: Watching Mateo and Carla dance at her Coronation party, Elena feels an unexpected emotion and pulls Mateo outside to talk. A night of realizations and confessions has more in store than both of them anticipated.
Relationships: Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez/Naomi Turner, Mateo de Alva & Carla Delgago, Mateo de Alva/Carla Delgado, Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Series: Of Arranged Marriages and True Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945417
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Jealousy

Elena was content.

She stood at the edge of the ballroom taking a break as couples danced and sang all around her.

A smile spread across her face as she watched Naomi pull Gabe to the dancefloor with a confidence the new Queen wished she herself possessed in matters of the heart.

She was happy for her friends as her gaze involuntarily found Mateo in the crowd, dancing in his own unique way and singing proudly in her honor.

The ever-present smile turned into a frown as she took a closer look.

Was that Carla Delgado with Mateo?

Elena’s eyes narrowed as the two bumped into each other, Carla’s dancing style matching his.

And now she was reaching for his hand…

Warning bells rang in Elena’s mind as Naomi’s story flashed in front of her inner eye. The new Chancellor had seen Carla dance with Mateo before. In her disguise as Rita to seduce and exploit his status as Royal Wizard.

That was it.

With a newfound resolve, Elena gathered her skirts and walked over to the two wizards.

An overly sweet smile appeared on her lips as she turned to Carla.

“May I borrow my Royal Master Wizard for a minute?”

Carla smiled at the Queen of Avalor with a slight bow.

“Of course Elena. He is all yours.”

Without another word she grabbed Mateo’s arm and dragged him outside, ignoring his yelp of surprise.

She ran as fast as she could in her heels.

* * *

Only when the balcony door closed and they were alone in the moonlight, Elena was able to breathe again.

Gasping for breath, Mateo turned to her in surprise.

“Elena? What’s the matter?”

She met his eyes, hands clasped in front of her chest.

“I am so sorry, Mateo!”

“What are you talking about?” he asked, confusion and concern over her sudden change of mood evident in his voice.

“I did not realize how much you wanted to dance with me! But I had already planned to dance with Abuello and then I was so rude to just cut you off.”

Hurt shimmered in his eyes for a split second before they shone with that look again that Elena could not quite place.

“Don’t worry about me, I understand. I already could dance a bit tonight.”

The reply made Elena cross her gloved arms with a huff.

“Yeah, I could see that. With Carla Delgado!”

Mateo recoiled in surprise.

“Yes, I did. Why do you have a problem with that?”

“This is CARLA we are talking about! Last time she asked you to dance she betrayed everyone!”

“Come on, Elena. You know she and Victor have changed.”

“Not that much!”

Mateo gasped as realization settled in.

“Are you … are you jealous of Carla?”

Another huff of indignation followed as Elena started to pace across the balcony.

“Jealous!? Why would I be jealous? I have everything I ever wanted! I don’t get jealous!”

The outburst and the magical green, thorny vines growing around the balcony railing were enough proof of the opposite.

Carefully, Mateo stepped closer.

“Everything? Are you sure about that?”

He put a hand on her shoulder, and she stopped her erratic movement immediately.

“It might be this place, but I think now you are the one who needs some confidence and encouragement.”

Elena looked around in surprise, only now realizing where her feet had carried them.

They stood under the gazebo in the exact spot Elena had showed Mateo the magic within himself four years ago.

She leaned back on the railing with a sigh.

“Okay, maybe I am jealous.” Looking back up at him with pleading eyes, her next words were only a whisper.

“I just don’t want to lose you.”

Confidence radiating from him in a way that was unthinkable four years ago, Mateo took her hand in his.

“You will never loose me, Elena. I am with you. No matter what, remember?”

With the grace of a crash landing Jaquin Elena felt the identity of her confusing feeling make an entrance in her heart and mind.

She was in love with Mateo!

Sweet, gentle, selfless Mateo who put her feelings above his own.

And she had broken his heart this night without realizing his obvious devotion that went far deeper than a best friend or a Royal Master Wizard to his Queen.

Elena knew she had to apologize and make it up to him.

The delicate white gloves could not shut out the warmth of his hand as her lips pulled closer to his, drawn together like magnets.

They met in the middle, the soft kiss soon turning more passionate as the scheduled fireworks exploded above them and the thorny vines turned to red roses.

Elena’s eyes shone like the moon above as she pulled away. Slowly moving back to the door with a cheeky smile, she took in his rosy cheeks and lidded eyes with content and satisfaction.

He bowed and held out his hand to her.

“May I have this dance?”

She ran into his arms in delight as he spun her around under the starlit sky.

Breathless and giddy as her feet touched the ground, Elena reached out her own hand.

“How about a real first dance with you on a proper dancefloor?”

Mateo gaped at her in astonished disbelief.

But only for a second before he took her hand in his and they reentered the throne room.

* * *

The Queen and her Wizard were so engaged in each other that none of them noticed Carla whispering to Naomi as the Chancellor passed a bag of coins to the Wizard with a grumble.

“What do you have that I don’t to make these two dorks finally realize they are head over heels for each other?”

Carla smirked.

“I know how to make Elena aware of pretended competition.”

* * *

Unaware of the two matchmakers, Elena was finally fully content as Mateo held out his hand and she pulled him close on the dancefloor.

Like all those years ago at Naomi’s Quinceañera, their bodies moved in sync without practice as they swayed to the soft music and the world disappeared around them.

Now Elena truly was the Queen who had everything.

Completely forgetting the world around them, they danced and danced all night long.

The sudden hole in her heart as she had seen him dance with Carla was filled and overflowing with the love they shared.


End file.
